El peso de los errores
by VallBellamy
Summary: las consecuencias de las malas decisiones siempre son fatales y desear no habrlo hecho no resuelve nada. Que hacer cuando te das cuenta de que elegiste mal, que darias todo por regresar el tiempo y corregir? fic mini corito, en menos de 5min lo leen, si?


Holaaa :) pues primero que nada.. algunos me conocian como Sus-Lupin-HHr.. pero cambie mi nickname a Lady Loony Lupin... soy la misma niña, no se preocupen... bueno, ahora... se que hace mucho, mucho que no subia nada.. u.u y todo es culpa de la mugre escuela.. pero bueno... aqui estoy con este mini, mini, mini fic.. que hice para una expocision en la que voy a hablar de HP y tengo que leer un fic de menos de una cuartilla y como no sabia donde conseguir uno asi.. hice este.. espero que les guste.. aunque lo hice en menos de 15 minutos jeje

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfiction (si eso se puede llamar) tiene spoilers del libro 7! asi que si no lo has leido y no quieres enterarte de las parejas finales, no lo leas... pero si ya lo leiste, o no te importa de enterarte del final o ya te enteraste aunque no lo hayas leido.. pues bienvenido a este fic escrito por mi :)

Declaraciones: Nada, absolutamente ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen es mio.. todo esta basado en las novelas Harry Potter escritas por J.K. Rowling

**---oOo--- **

**El peso de los errores**

**escrito por Lady Loony Lupin **

**---oOo---**

Error. Todo había sido un error. Nunca debió haber pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Ginny, ni siquiera en que regresaran después de la caída de Voldemort.

Ahora, después de casado, era cuando se daba cuenta de que todo lo que siempre había querido estaba junto a él, aunque hubiese dicho mil veces que la amaba como a una hermana, Harry sabía no era así.

Pero tendría que soportar el dolor de saberse con una persona no amada, pues ahora no había nadie a quién culpar de su miseria; ni un mago obscuro que asesinó a sus padres y a sus seres queridos; ni unos tíos detestables que arruinaran su vida. No, esta vez, Harry Potter se había condenado a si mismo, al creer que la primera persona a la que había amado _–o creído amar_-, era con la cual debía pasar el resto de su vida; con la cual tendría hijos y compartiría su cama; la mujer que le apoyaría y a la que tendría que apoyar…

Y, gravemente, se había apresurado a decidirse por la hermana menor de su mejor amigo para ser su compañía eterna, la cual era ahora la persona con la que menos deseaba estar.

Veía a Lily, y veía a James; y estos le recordaban hasta en las muecas a su esposa. Pero estaba la diferencia de que a ellos dos los amaba, a ellos dos y a Albus.

No podía parar de imaginar lo que hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, ahora Hermione Weasley, antes, se hubiese unido a ella y Lily y James, en vez de ser pelirrojos, fuesen castaños… Y aunque no hubiera otra cosa que quisiera más en este mundo, nada podía hacer ya.

Suspiró entre triste y resignado cuando escuchó a la pequeña Lily renegar por no poder ir aún a Hogwarts mientras James, Albus y Rose ya estaban en camino hacia allá. Teddy trataba junto a Victoire de calmarla y le daban dulces para que dejara de hacer pucheros, pero la pelirroja no cedía. Le recordaba tanto a Ginny cuando se ponía caprichosa y le bajaba más los ánimos que ésta no tratara de ayudar a calmar a la niña.

Soltó un respingo al sentir una mano cerrarse sobre la suya, pero sonrió al ver los ojos castaños que le sonreían con una mirada. Correspondió al apretón de manos que su mejor amiga le brindaba en forma de apoyo y asintió cuando ella le preguntó si todo se encontraba bien.

Lily estalló en llanto y Hermione le soltó para ir a tratar de consolar a la pequeña, no sin antes jurarle que descubriría qué le tenía mal y haría todo lo posible por arreglarlo. _"Como cuando estábamos en el colegio, Harry"_ fue lo último que dijo antes de correr con Lily.

"Por el bien de todos, espero que no lo logres…" susurró para si mismo con tristeza. Tendría que olvidar ese asunto, resignarse a estar con Ginny y aceptar su situación, pues, después de todo, eran el peso de sus propios errores.

** ---oOo--- **

pss.. espero que les haya gustado :) y tambien espero comentarios n.n juju

Afectuosamente, Lady Loony Lupin


End file.
